Ma correspondante de Konoha
by MadMeary
Summary: Son enseignant se nommait Baki, et c'était un excellent professeur. Il avait, en début d'année, eu l'idée d'établir une correspondance par lettres avec les élèves de la classe d'un de ses amis de Konoha ; Gekkou Hayate, qui lui aussi enseignait le japonais.
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce que je viens d'écrire 6,487 mots ? Je n'en reviens pas moi-même!**

 **Les personnages sont à Kishimoto mais ça vous le savez.**

 **Après Deidara et Temari, Kankuro et Ino, il était normal que je poste quelque chose sur le dernier de la fratrie.**

* * *

 **Ma correspondante de Konoha**

Gaara était assis sur sa chaise, en classe, attendant le début du cour de sa matière favorite le japonais. Nous étions lundi matin, et contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades qui trouvaient compliqué de débuter la semaine par cette matière, le fils No Sabaku en était ravi. Son enseignant se nommait Baki, et c'était un excellent professeur. Il avait, en début d'année, eu l'idée d'établir une correspondance par lettres avec les élèves de la classe d'un de ses amis de Konoha Gekkou Hayate, qui lui aussi enseignait le japonais. La proposition de renforcer des liens avec un autre pays, surtout aussi puissant que celui du feu, avait séduit le proviseur Rasa No Sabaku. Il en avait discuté avec le proviseur de Konoha : Minato Namikaze, qui avait tout de suite accepté. Les élèves de 3ème B de Suna avaient donc choisi un élève de 3ème B de Konoha. Gaara avait écrit à une certaine Hinata Hyuga, qui semblait gentille, et assez timide.

« - Bonjour à tous, salua Baki en s'installant à son bureau.

\- Bonjour Baki-sensei, lui répondirent ses élèves de manière plus ou moins dynamique.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là c'est parfait. Avant de commencer la leçon du jour j'ai une annonce à faire, leur dit-il.

Les plus endormis se réveillèrent à ces mots, une annonce, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

\- Comme vous le savez les vacances du printemps débutent vendredi soir, ici, ainsi qu' à Konoha, c'est pour cela que les deux collèges ont décidé que cela serait l'occasion pour nous de nous rendre au pays du feu, afin que vous puissiez rencontrer vos correspondants, expliqua-t-il.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, mais la plupart des collégiens restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas comment accueillir cette nouvelle. Discuter avec quelqu'un par lettres c'était quelque chose, mais le voir en vrai en était une autre totalement différente.

\- Cachez votre joie, déclara leur professeur étonné de les voir si calme.

Sari, décidant de rompre ce silence, leva la main le plus haut qu'elle pu, voulant attirer l'attention de l'enseignant.

\- Oui Sari, l'appela-t-il, l'invitant à parler.

\- Comment cela va se passer ? Quand allons-nous partir ? Où allons-nous loger ? Combien de temps allons-nous rester là-bas ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Doucement, une question à la fois je t'en pris, répondit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Il s'y était attendu, Sari était bavarde, facilement distraite, et enchaînait les questions comme personne. Elle baissa la tête honteuse, et il eut le temps de voir Matsuri donner une petite claque derrière la tête à sa meilleure amie.

\- Nous partirons vendredi soir, à 18h30, soit une heure et demie après la fin des cours, nous roulerons le plus possible, faisant des pauses de temps en temps, et enfin nous dormirons dans un hôtel. Si tout va bien nous devrions arriver à Konoha samedi en fin d'après-midi. Ensuite, vous logerez chez votre correspondant, cela a déjà été réglé ne vous en faîtes pas, toutes les familles sont d'accord pour vous recevoir. Nous resterons une semaine, puis rentrerons ici, afin que vous puissiez faire vos devoirs, et laissez nos hôtes profiter de leurs enfants. Pour les activités, nous aurons quelques visites guidées, de lieux célèbres de la ville et des environs, mais vous aurez quartier libre la plupart du temps, indiqua-t-il.

A nouveau ce fut le silence complet, Baki leur laissa le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de leur transmettre. C'était lundi matin et il était 8h15, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander.

\- Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions Sari ?,reprit-il.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup sensei, je pense que c'est tout, confirma-t-elle.

Il remarqua bien qu'elle se tourna vers Masturi et lui tira la langue en signe de victoire. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement avec ces deux-là. Il attendit quelque secondes, la brunette aux cheveux longs, était si distraite, qu'il lui arrivait de se souvenir d'une question longtemps après la fin d'une leçon. Il lui était déjà arrivé de lui demander la signification d'un passage dans un livre dont la dernière mention dans le cours remontait à deux semaines.

\- Bon, si personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, nous allons pouvoir débuter notre cours, termina-t-il.

Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée se terminèrent, et la pause déjeuner retenti comme un soulagement pour les collégiens. Gaara, après avoir récupéré son bento dans son casier, se rendit à son endroit habituel pour déjeuner, un petit espace entre deux arbres un peu en retrait de la cour. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux courts et châtains foncés, il avait des yeux noirs et portait des lunettes.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?, demanda-t-il par habitude.

\- Bien sûr Mikoshi, ta place t'attendait, lui répondit-il.

Le garçon prit donc place à côté du dernier des No Sabaku, et ouvrit la boîte contenant son dé les deux étaient amis depuis la sixième, et ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais. Ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe en cinquième, mais se retrouvaient toujours aux déjeuners, et s'attendaient avant et après les cours.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ce que nous a dit Baki-sensei ?, voulut savoir son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était bien les lettres, en tout cas moi ça me convenait parfaitement, avoua Gaara.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais assez timide, c'est sûr que ce voyage ne doit pas te faire sauter de joie, se souvint son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que mon père ait accepté ce projet, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de dire oui aussi vite, murmura-t-il.

\- Peut-être qu'il a compris que cela était une bonne opportunité pour notre pays, cela aidera Konoha et Suna à se rapprocher, et cela sera une bonne alliance, supposa son meilleur ami.

\- N'exagères pas non plus, ce n'est qu'une rencontre entre deux collèges ce n'est pas l'événement politique de l'année, le calma le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- C'est un premier pas !, affirma Mikoshi.

L'autre garçon préféra ne rien ajouter, son ami était confiant, cela aurait été cruel de le faire changer d'avis. La sonnerie approuva ce choix en retentissant dans tout le bâtiment, marquant ainsi la reprise des leçons.

La fin de la journée scolaire parvint, et Gaara sorti en compagnie du garçon aux lunettes. Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes, avant de se saluer, et de se séparer. Le fils No Sabaku fit quelques pas, et rejoignit son frère aîné Kankuro, et sa sœur aînée Temari qui l'attendaient.

\- Papa n'est pas avec toi ?, s'aperçut son frère.

\- Je pensais qu'il serait déjà avec vous, lui répondit son cadet.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, sûrement des papiers à régler ou un élève à réprimander, leur assura Temari pas le moins du monde inquiète.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais s'il pouvait ne pas mettre deux heure, cela m'arrangerait, j'ai un devoir de mathématique à faire et connaissant Sasori-sensei je vais en avoir pour un moment, soupira Kankuro.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ceux que je dois faire pour le cours d'histoire-géographie, Pakura-sensei s'est surpassée ce soir, se plaignit leur sœur.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas vous qui avez une explication de texte donnée par Baki-sensei, renchérit leur benjamin.

Le brun et la blonde se tournèrent vers lui dans une parfaite synchronisation, et levèrent un sourcil interrogateur. En langage No Sabaku cela signifiait '' Oh vraiment, tu es sûr de ça !''. Gaara roula les yeux, oui il savait que ses aînés étaient au lycée Temari en terminale et Kankuro en première, non il ne niait pas que cela n'était pas simple, ils les voyaient étudier chaque jour pour être premier, oui il n'était qu'en troisième,mais il avait encore le droit de trouver ses devoirs compliqués et dire que Baki était un professeur exigeant !

La fratrie, engagée dans une conversation pour déterminer lequel des trois avait le plus de mérite n'entendirent et ne virent pas leur père se rapprocher d'eux, et lever les yeux au ciel en les entendant se disputer pour des bêtises pareilles.

\- Si je comprends bien vous avez tous les trois une vie horrible, dit-il en faisant semblant de les plaindre.

L'effet fut immédiat, la fille et les deux garçons sursautèrent, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans cette position. Les deux plus grands firent un tour de quarante-cinq degrés, alors que le plus petit, lui en fit un de quatre-vingt dix, enfin de faire face à leur père.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama Kankuro.

Rasa planta son regard dans celui de son fils aîné, des trois, il avait toujours été celui a être le plus franc avec ses émotions, et ce qu'il ressentait, sa fille, elle était directe, mais une vraie tombe sur ses sentiments, quant à Gaara, il était encore jeune, et timide, mais leur père, ne doutait pas qu'il tiendrait plus de sa sœur que de son frère.

\- Voyons, à ton âge tu n'es pas assez grand pour rentrer sans nous, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pour devoir expliquer à maman pourquoi je suis tout seul, non merci, elle s'inquiéterait, et gérer maman quand elle est comme ça ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, affirma-t-il.

Karura no Sabaku était une formidable épouse, une merveilleuse mère, la sœur idéale, et la meilleure cuisinière de toute la ville, elle avait d'ailleurs publié plusieurs livres sur le sujet. Cependant, elle était aussi facilement inquiète si elle ne voyait pas sa famille arriver ensemble. Les exceptions étaient lorsqu'elle était au courant, prévenue en avance par le ou les retardataires.

\- Alors ne trainons pas davantage, ou nous allons recevoir un sacré savon, annonça Rasa, invitant sa petite troupe à avancer.

\- Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu en retard, d'habitude tu n'es jamais trop loin derrière nous, l'interrogea Temari alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- J'avais quelques détails à superviser, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement en fixant son plus jeune enfant.

Ce dernier devina de quoi il s'agissait et senti son anxiété revenir. Il n'y avait plus penser depuis la fin du déjeuner, et voilà que le sujet revenait sur le tapis. Les deux autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné, croyant que leur petit frère avait des problèmes. Ils ne dirent rien, ils en sauraient plus plus tard, la rue n'était pas le lieu pour en discuter. Leur maison fut bientôt en vue, et ils accélérèrent la cadence, afin de l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible.

Leur père signala qu'ils étaient là, et après avoir salué leur mère, les trois enfants montèrent dans leur chambre, faire leurs devoirs, laissant à Rasa, le privilège de goûter les cupcakes courgette vanille que Karura venait d'inventer.

Ils ne descendirent qu' à l'heure du dîner,l'appel de leur mère les libérait, et marquait la fin de ces exercices et leçons qui n'en finissaient plus. Le premier à quitter sa chambre fut Kankuro, il avait des chiffres et des formules plein la tête, et étaient sûr que si on lui demandait son prénom il répondrait Thalès, par réflexe. Quelques minutes après il fut imité par Temari qui aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés les frontières de Sunagakure sur une carte. Enfin, Gaara ferma la marche, la tête peuplée de poèmes de Matsuo Basho.

Karura posa les plats sur la table, et s'installa en dernière. Le début du repas fut silencieux mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant si elle se fiait à leur expression, ils devaient encore songer à leurs devoirs.

Rasa, pour couper court à ce silence qui commençait à devenir lourd se mit à parler de la sortie scolaire de Gaara.

\- Je suis contente que cela se fasse, cela te fera une bonne expérience, s'enthousiasma leur mère.

Son plus jeune fils la fixa comme si elle était tombée sur la tête, elle trouvait que partir loin de Suna était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète du tout pour lui.

\- C'est toujours bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, surtout de son âge, en plus vous n'êtes pas du même pays, je suis certaine que vous pourrez apprendre des tas de choses l'un de l'autre, poursuivit-elle.

Il préféra ne rien dire, sa mère était comme son meilleur ami, et lorsqu'ils étaient en mode optimiste rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis.

\- Ne t'en fais, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser, lui murmura sa sœur pour le rassurer.

Il lui fit un mince sourire auquel elle répondit, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la timidité de son petit frère et devinait sans peine le stress qui l'habitait. Elle était contente que la personne avec laquelle il avait échangé des lettres était une fille, elle serait probablement plus patiente et gentille avec Gaara qu'un garçon.

* * *

Le jour J ou plutôt le soir S arriva, pour le plus grand malheur du fils No Sabaku, qui pour une fois aurait bien voulu être malade. Ce qui diminuait un peu son appréhension était que son père, en tant que proviseur de l'établissement, les accompagnait. Cette nouvelle avait déplu à ses aînés qui imaginaient déjà les plats étranges que leur mère allait préparer pour eux.

Gaara avait fait sa valise, retirant parfois des vêtements qu'il jugeait trop chaud, que Karura avait disposé à l'intérieur, il allait à Konoha pas à Ame, et c'était le printemps, pas l'ère glaciaire. Quelle température croyait-elle qu'il faisait au pays du feu en cette saison ?

Était ensuite venu l'heure de l'au revoir et son traditionnel câlin à n'en plus finir. Il avait promit de ramener un souvenir à chacun des membres de sa fratrie, à sa mère et à son oncle.

Après cela, son père et lui étaient partis en direction du car. Comme son père était le chef de l'établissement il se devait d'être en avance, et son benjamin avait suivi n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Ils arrivèrent près du véhicule où se trouvait déjà le chauffeur ainsi que Baki, discutant tous les deux.

Rasa se joignit à eux et Gaara eut l'autorisation de monter dans le bus après avoir déposé sa valise dans la soute prévue à cet effet. Il s'installa dans un des sièges d'un rang au milieu, déposa son sac à ses pieds et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant que ses camarades, avec leur autorisation scolaire, ne le rejoignent.

\- C'est moi qui me mets à côté de Gaara, s'exclama Matsuri.

\- Tu rêves, c'est moi qu'il préfère, la contredit Sari.

\- De nous deux je crois que celle qui rêve ce n'est pas moi ma vieille,

La dispute se poursuivait, et le fils No Sabaku faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Objectivement il n'avait rien contre les deux filles, mais il savait les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient pour lui, et bien qu'il leur avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque, elles le harcelaient assez souvent.

C'était Temari qui lui avait conseillé, presque ordonné, d'être honnête avec elles, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas les laisser espérer s'il ne les aimait pas. Elle avait ajouté que cela était cruel, et indigne de lui. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'en avoir discuté avec sa grand sœur avait été une bonne idée, il n'aurait jamais pu aborder le sujet avec ses parents, ni son oncle, et Kankuro, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer.

Matsuri et Sari continuaient de se provoquer et même s'insulter s'il se fiait aux jolies phrases qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme elles ne faisaient attention à rien, une silhouette se faufila entre elles, et s'installa sur le siège, toujours inoccupé à côté de Gaara.

Ce dernier osa tourner la tête pour voir laquelle des deux hystériques était parvenue à s'asseoir, et fut soulagé, et ravi, bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, de découvrir Mikoshi, qui posait lui aussi son sac au sol.

Lorsqu'elles s'en aperçurent les filles froncèrent les sourcils, il supposa que c'était de colère, contre l'autre garçon, qui visiblement n'avait pas vu que cette place était réservée.

\- Tu n'as pas vu que ce siège était pris, siffla Sari.

\- Oui par moi, répondit Mikoshi avec un petit sourire victorieux.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Baki et Rasa pour monter dans le bus. Les deux filles n'eurent d'autres choix que d'aller s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre au fond du bus, les autres places ayant été prises pendant leur petit échange verbal.

\- Je te dois une fière chandelle, un peu de plus et j'allais me retrouver coincé avec une de mes fans, souffla Gaara plus détendu.

\- Par contre je te préviens tout de suite si tu t'endors pendant le voyage et que tu te mets à ronfler je change de place immédiatement avec une des deux filles,

Son ami le frappa doucement sur l'épaule tout en murmurant un ''tu n'as pas intérêt'' le plus sérieux possible.

La route jusqu' à l'hôtel fut plutôt calme, beaucoup d'entre eux lisaient, écoutaient de la musique ou s'étaient endormis, bercés par les mouvements du véhicule. L'établissement où ils allaient rester pour la nuit était normal, ce n'était pas un cinq étoiles mais il n'avait rien d'un endroit minable où ils risquaient de croiser des cafards.

La nuit fut assez reposante, les deux amis avaient partagé la même chambre, et heureusement aucun d'eux n'avaient ronflé ou parlé dans son sommeil.

Ils reprirent la route tôt, et la plupart des élèves étaient encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée et avançaient comme des zombies. Gaara, lui était bien éveillé, trop nerveux pour continuer à somnoler.

Mikoshi lisait un roman historique qui semblait le captiver, et vu l'épaisseur du livre il allait en avoir pour un bon moment avant de le terminer. Le fils No Sabaku, prit son sac, l'ouvrit, et en extirpa les lettres de sa correspondante qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

La fille avec qui il avait échangé des messages se nommait Hinata Hyuga, elle avait une petite sœur du nom de Hanabi, et un cousin un peu plus vieux qu'elle, de l'âge de Kankuro d'ailleurs, il venait de le réaliser, qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère et qui s'appelait Neji. Son père tenait une école de judo et sa mère était institutrice dans une école maternelle.

Elle et lui partageaient déjà un point commun ils avaient un de leur parent qui était dans l'enseignement, pas au même niveau et pas la même fonction mais tous les deux dans le milieu scolaire.

Elle était née le 27 décembre, lui le 19 janvier, leur anniversaire n'était donc pas loin de l'autre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir son jour de naissance en hiver.

Ils partageaient également une passion pour la botanique, il lui avait raconté à quel point cela était difficile de faire pousser autre chose que des cactus à Sunagakure.

Il continua sa relecture des feuilles de papier voulant mémoriser le plus d'informations possibles, il ne voulait surtout pas dire de bêtises devant elle et passer pour un idiot.

* * *

Le chauffeur du bus leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés, pour le plus grand bonheur des collégiens qui rêvaient de se dégourdir les jambes, et rencontrer la classe de 3ème B de Konoha. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas attendre puisque ceux-ci étaient à quelques mètres de là, debout, fixant le bus d'un regard curieux.

Gaara poussa un long soupir, et sorti du bus en dernier. Rasa, posa rapidement ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de soutien et d'encouragement, et ce petit geste lui donna un tout petit peu plus de courage. Au moins il n'était pas tout seul, et Mikoshi lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice.

Un homme blond accompagné d'un brun s'approchèrent d'eux en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue à vous, voici Gekko Hayate, le professeur responsable de ce projet pour notre pays, et je suis Minato Namikaze, le proviseur, présenta le blond

\- Enchanté, voici Baki Aoki l'enseignant qui m'a fait part de cette idée, quant à moi je suis Rasa No Sabaku, proviseur également, répondit-il.

\- Plus tard les présentations formelles, on veut leur parler, s'exclama une voix d'un ton fort.

\- Naruto !, siffla son sensei.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui et lui fit un immense sourire digne d'une publicité. Le proviseur de Konoha l'appela et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Pardon pour le comportement de ce jeune homme, il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze, et c'est mon fils, indiqua Minato.

Rasa tourna la tête derrière lui, et son fils comprit le message, il s'avança et vint se placer à côté de lui.

\- Voici le mien Gaara No Sabaku, expliqua-t-il.

Il entendit des gloussements dans son dos, qui cessèrent rapidement et remercia mentalement Baki d'avoir calmé Matsuri et Sari.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer Gaara-kun, bienvenue à Konohagakure, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ici, cria Naruto en lui secouant la main avec beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Naruto ! Intervint à nouveau Hayate

\- Laissez, il exprime juste sa joie et son impatience, le défendit son père.

\- Vous êtes trop compréhensif avec lui Minato-sama, soupira le professeur.

Monsieur Namikaze changea le sujet de le conversation, moyen plus ou moins subtile d'admettre sa défaite face au professeur de japonais. Les derniers détails furent traités et les élèves purent donc interagir les uns avec les autres. Entre temps Naruto était retourné auprès de ses amis, et c'était pris une claque derrière la tête par un garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau et aux yeux sombre.

Le moment qu'il redoutait était là, il avait une énorme boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas partir. Il n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé par l'angoisse. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Mikoshi discuter aisément avec un garçon un peu rond et aux cheveux châtains. Sari, elle parlait avec une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux très longs, et Matsuri bavardait avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Gaara se retrouvait donc tout seul comme un idiot, cherchant sans grande conviction sa correspondante. Soudain, il aperçu une fille un peu en retrait, l'air aussi confiant que lui. Elle avait de courts cheveux sombres, et des yeux blancs, enfin de ce qu'il en voyait puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de les baisser.

Il inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers elle d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Sa mère lui avait dit plusieurs fois que c'était toujours à l'homme de faire le premier pas, règle de tout bon gentleman. Elle serait fière de lui en ce moment il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Bonjour, tu es Hinata Hyuga , lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa voix avait du mal à sortir, et il ne savait pas comment ces quatre petits mots avait pu franchir ses lèvres.

Elle releva le visage, ses yeux n'étaient donc pas blanc, mais violet très pale, couleur lilas s'il se souvenait de ses cours d'arts plastiques. Elle le fixait, et ses joues rosirent de le voir si près d'elle.

\- Bonjour, oui c'est bien moi, tu, tu es Gaara-san, devina-t-elle.

Il hocha vivement la tête et elle parut soulagée, de quoi il l'ignorait mais au moins elle avait l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Ton pays est très différent du mien, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'arbre de ma vie depuis que j'ai franchi la frontière,

Il a envie de se donner une gifle tant cette phrase est ridicule, et après de quoi va-t-il lui parler, de la pluie et du beau temps. Il voudrait que cette timidité le quitte et qu'il puisse avoir une conversation normale pour une fois.

\- Je ne savais pas que...que la vie était possible dans un désert, sauf pour des groupes de touareg, mais j'ignorais qu'une ville avait réussi à être bâtie, avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Il ne su quoi ajouter, mais dans son malheur, il fut temporairement sauvé par Baki qui leur ordonna de venir chercher leur valise, pendant que Hayate ordonnait à ses élèves de conduire les nouveaux arrivants chez eux.

Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et fit demi-tour. Lorsqu'il parvint au niveau de son père celui-ci l'informa qu'il séjournait chez la famille Namikaze, et il lui murmura qu'il était fière de lui. Gaara rosit légèrement avant de récupérer son bagage. Il fit le trajet en sens inverse et revint se placer en face de la fille Hyuga.

\- Tu ...Tu...as tout ce qu'il te faut ?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui, merci, j'ai ma valise et mon sac, et je suis certain que si j'avais oublié quelque chose mon père me l'apporterait aussitôt, affirma-t-il.

Ils se mirent en route, l'un à côté de l'autre, elle le guidant dans les rues encore peuplées de la ville. Elle arrêta ses pas devant une demeure de style ancienne que le jeune collégien jugea immense, et pourtant la sienne n'était pas la plus petite de Sunagakure mais celle-ci devait l'égaler voire la dépasser.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et le lui laissa l'honneur d'y entrer le premier, il la remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête. Elle le suivit, et referma la dite porte derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir, tu es Gaara, c'est toi le correspondant de ma grande sœur, tu es mignon, s'exclama une petite voix en apparaissant dans le hall.

\- Hanabi !, rougit Hinata gênée devant la spontanéité de sa cadette.

\- Hinata !, l'imita-t-elle.

\- Hanabi, sois sage, n'embarrasse pas ta sœur, et ne fais pas peur à notre invité, la gronda sa mère.

Elle apparut derrière sa plus jeune fille qui avait gardé un petit sourire espiègle. Madame Hyuga souriait tendrement à Gaara.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hoshiyo Hyuga enchantée de te rencontrer. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien chez nous,

\- Bonsoir, je suis Gaara No Sabaku, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre accueil et pour me laisser séjourner chez vous,

\- C'est tout naturel voyons, nous avions hâte que tu arrives pour apprendre à mieux te connaître, lui répondit la mère de son « amie » du pays du feu.

\- Je vais lui montrer sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse déposer ses affaires et s'installer, indiqua Hinata en se dirigeant au fond du couloir.

Il salua respectueusement Hanabi et Hoshiyo et s'élança à la suite de Hinata qui l'attendait immobile. Ils se déplaçaient silencieusement dans le couloir, jusqu' à atteindre une porte, la dernière de ce côté de la maison. Une fois encore, elle l'ouvrit et se décala pour qu'il ait la possibilité d'y entrer.

La chambre était spacieuse, ses murs étaient couleur éclat de vert. Une table de nuit en bois clair étaient située à la gauche du lit, au fond, une armoire du même style que la table de chevet ainsi qu'un bureau complétaient le tout. Sur ce dernier avait été placé un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase bleu foncé.

\- Désolée c'est assez simple, mais je ne savais pas trop comment la décorer, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlés de nos goûts en matière d'intérieur, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait, tu as bien choisi, tu ne m'imposes aucun univers, je suis libre, je me sens comme chez moi, la coupa-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois visiblement surprise de ce compliment, tout du moins elle le prenait comme tel.

\- Ta mère est si gentille, elle me fait penser à la mienne, quant à ta petite sœur, je peux te dire qu'elle me rappelle mon grand frère Kankuro, dit-il amusé.

Pour appuyer ses paroles il sorti une photo de son sac et la lui tendit. Elle la prit, et laissa errer son doux regard sur l'image, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en les voyant tous heureux.

\- Là c'est ma mère Karura, à côté d'elle c'est mon père Rasa que tu as vu toute à l'heure, là c'est mon oncle Yashamaru, devant ma mère c'est Temari, ma grand sœur, et la plus âgée de notre fratrie, ensuite devant mon oncle c'est mon grand frère Kankuro,et enfin au milieu c'est moi, énuméra-t-il.

\- Ta maman et ta sœur sont magnifiques, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Merci, mais tu es très belle aussi,

Il resta sur place, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lui répondre. Certes c'était la vérité, elle était mignonne avec ses yeux pales qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux sombres mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui avouer comme ça de but en blanc.

Elle bégaya que s'il la cherchait elle était dans la pièce à côté, qui était sa chambre, que la salle de bain et les toilettes étaient les portes juste en face et elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit fixant le plafond d'un air perdu. Il venait de lui faire peur, il aurait peut-être dû parler plus souvent avec des filles au collège cela lui aurait évité de commettre ce genre d'erreur.

Il se décida à ranger ses affaires, pour s'occuper l'esprit et tenter d'oublier cette bêtise. Vers 19h00 il entendit des coups frapper à sa porte et une douce voix l'informer que le dîner était prêt.

Il rejoignit Hinata dans le couloir et tous les deux allèrent jusqu'au salon où les deux autres femmes de la maison étaient installées. La maîtresse de maison lui expliqua qu'il ne verrait pas son mari les premiers jours car il avait accompagné son neveu à une compétition de judo.

Cela arrangeait bien le fils No Sabaku, les pères l'avait toujours un peu impressionné avec leur grand taille et leur air sévère. Au moins cela lui donnait quelques jours pour se mettre en confiance.

Le repas fut très animé, Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sa famille, la vie dans le désert, ses amis, ses passions... Sa mère la gronda plusieurs fois, mais en vain, la petite boule d'énergie de la famille Hyuga n'entendait rien. Il répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le temps qu'elle lui accordait pour l'autoriser à dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi les deux classes visitaient un musée sur les ninjas. Gaara prenait des notes sur ce que dictait leur guide le professeur Hayate. Ce qu'il préférait c'était les anecdotes que lui chuchotait Hinata de temps à autre. Elle avait sa propre manière de raconter et elle le faisait si bien que parfois il avait l'impression d'y être.

Il lui avait confié qu'il aurait fait un très mauvais shinobi, avec sa timidité et ses problèmes pour communiquer. Elle avait répondu qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais qu'elle aurait voulu être aussi forte que son père l'était en judo et aussi gentille que sa maman.

Ensuite, comme ils avaient eu le reste de l'après-midi de libre, ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc favori de l'aînée des Hyuga. Gaara n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en découvrant autant de variétés de fleurs différentes.

A chaque fois qu'il pointait le doigt vers l'une d'entre elles, Hinata lui révélait son nom, avec précision, sans hésitation d'une voix douce mais sûre.

Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre qu'il avait indiqué, et il était incapable de se rappeler un seul des noms qu'elle lui avait répondu, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait adoré cet instant.

La jeune collégienne ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour la remarque de la veille et cela le soulageait, il n'aurait pas supporté de passer une semaine dans une ambiance glacée.

* * *

C'était si agréable et plaisant de discuter avec elle, et ce peu importe le sujet qu'ils abordaient. Pas de cris, pas de gloussements, juste une voix douce, posée, presque un murmure, et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche il écoutait le doux son d'une berceuse.

Pourquoi les filles de Sunagakure ne pouvaient-elles pas s'exprimer de la même manière, même sa sœur adorée parlait d'un ton fort et parfois effrayant.

Hinata était tout le contraire, il n'était pas intimidé à ses côtés, elle ne le pressait pas pour avoir des réponses, ne l'obligeait pas faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie. Il la découvrait jour après jour et la trouvait de plus en plus fascinante.

Il était si détendu, que le soir où il rencontra monsieur Hyuga et son neveu, il fut capable d'avoir une conversation normale et sans bredouiller avec eux. Même si le papa de Hinata et Hanabi était effectivement comme il se l'était représenté.

Neji ressemblait à Temari, il avait le même ton poli et méfiant. Il lui lançait même le regard que la fille No Sabaku jetait aux filles qui s'approchaient de lui d'un peu trop près. Cela devait être quelque chose que les plus grands faisaient pour protéger les plus petits.

Hanabi lui avait dit que les deux meilleurs amis de Hinata; Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame avaient le droit au même traitement et pourtant cela faisait des années qu'ils venaient ici régulièrement.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il s'était habitué à cette famille qui lui rappelait la sienne, ainsi qu'au climat et au paysage qui eux par contre n'avaient rien en commun avec ceux de chez lui.

Hinata n'était que douceur, calme, sourire, et parfois, quand il avait de la chance, il entendait un rire digne d'un ange.

Les visites guidées imposées ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il était avec elle et il ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde. Elle savait transmettre son savoir avec passion et apprendre avec elle n'était pas une corvée. Certains des professeurs du collège devraient s'inspirer d'elle.

Ce qu'il aimait encore plus que les visites guidées avec elle, c'était leur temps libre ensemble. Il souriait en la voyant caresser un petit chien, il souriait aussi quand il la voyait aider un petit enfant à se relever après une chute, ou encore lorsqu'elle indiquait le chemin à une personne égarée.

Malgré sa réserve, elle aidait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait sans rien accepter en retour, elle disait que le simple plaisir de rendre service lui suffisait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était fantastique, et elle lui avait répondu, avec des joues couleur tomate qu'il avait envie de croquer, que lui aussi l'était.

Hinata était généreuse, et elle croyait en la bonté des gens, alors pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute à affirmer que Gaara était comme elle. Il avait bredouillé un merci, les joues roses et l'air gêné d'un garçon qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté par une fille.

En général elles lui disaient qu'il était beau, intelligent, calme, mais fantastique jamais, et ce changement était loin de lui déplaire.

* * *

Le dernier soir était arrivé, pour son plus grand malheur, cette semaine avait été beaucoup trop courte et il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de rentrer. Il faisait déjà nuit mais Hoshiyo avait convaincu son mari d'autoriser les deux jeunes à rester dehors un peu plus longtemps. Après tout c'était les vacances et ils avaient été sages.

Les étoiles ont envahi le ciel, et les deux collégiens les contemplent, parlant parfois pour oublier que bientôt l'autre ne sera plus là.

\- Gaara-kun, chuchota-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire enlever le suffixe, mais de Gaara-san il était passé à Gaara-kun, c'était mieux que rien, c'était plus intime.

\- Oui Hinata-chan,

\- Ce que tu m'as dis le soir de ton arrivée, tu le pensais n'est-ce pas ?,

Il se raidit, il était convaincu qu'elle avait oublié, et qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cela, mais le destin semble avoir désirer ajouter un peu de piment à cette soirée bien trop silencieuse. Il pourrait jouer l'idiot, celui qui ne s'en souvient pas, mais elle sait parfaitement que c'est pas le cas, elle le connait suffisamment pour voir à travers le mensonge...

\- Bien sûr, si cela n'avait pas été le cas je ne te l'aurais pas dit, assure-t-il.

Le sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres et la lumière qui brille dans ses yeux sont indescriptibles, ils lui coupent le souffle et il se retient de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne dort pas.

\- Tu vas me manquer, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'une semaine nous rendrait si proche, reprend-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, mais nous allons continuer à nous écrire, et puis je pourrais t'inviter pour les vacances d'été, tu découvriras Suna de tes propres yeux,

La lumière dans ses yeux redoubla d'intensité, elle lui prit les mains dans un état d'excitation qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer.

\- Vraiment, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter ton pays, et bien évidemment rencontrer ta famille qui a l'air d'être charmante »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant encore quelques instants, avant de se forcer à se lever et à rejoindre leur chambre respective. Devant sa porte, Hinata lui fit une petite bise sur la joue, lui murmura un bonsoir, et attendit qu'il lui réponde pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa pièce.

Gaara toucha sa joue comme pour profiter encore mieux de la caresse des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il rentra lui aussi dans sa chambre, éprouvant un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur.

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque les collégiens du pays du vent retournèrent près de leur car. Baki et Rasa vérifiaient que tout ce petit monde arrive à temps.

Les jeunes étaient fatigués, et ce peu importe d'où ils étaient, Sari se frottait les yeux, Matsuri avait des cernes, et Mikoshi marchait pour se tenir éveillé. Seul Gaara et Hinata étaient en forme et parlaient en se tenant les mains.

Son père ne manqua pas ce geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire à l'enseignant à côté de lui, il était heureux et de voir son fils ainsi. Il l'avait aperçu pendant les sorties organisées mais n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis leur départ. Karura lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois pour prendre des nouvelles et il lui avait dit que de ce qu'il voyait tout allait bien pour leur ''petit bébé''.

Baki frappa dans ses mains et informa ses élèves qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, et qu'il fallait donc dire au revoir.

Gaara, franchit la distance qui séparait leur deux corps et enlaça tendrement Hinata qui répondit rapidement à son étreinte. Ce câlin était un signe du lien qui les unissait, de sa profondeur, et du respect qu'ils avaient mutuellement l'un envers l'autre.

Il se reluca le plus lentement possible, et s'éloigna en jetant régulièrement des petits coups d'œil. Il monta dans le car, le dernier, et s'installa à la même place qu' à l'allée. Il vit Hinata qui lui faisait des signes de la main, accompagné d'un immense sourire.

Il fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Cette expérience l'avait changée, elle lui avait apprit à s'ouvrir aux autres, il avait aussi comprit qu'une fille pouvait être une amie précieuse et que les différences de cultures n'étaient pas grand-chose.

Hinata Hyuga l'avait fait grandir, parce qu'elle avait été elle-même, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'impressionner, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente bien, elle avait comprit qu'il était comme elle, et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Elle avait encore plus que ce qu'il aurait pu attendre d'elle. Il réalisait que sa mère avait eu raison, et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans la fille Hyuga. Elle faisait désormais partie de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Hinata rentrait chez elle. Elle avait été invitée la veille par Ino pour une soirée pyjama afin de célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire et leur entrée en seconde à la rentrée. Elle avait donc dormi chez les Yamanaka avec Tenten et Sakura. Le lendemain après-midi elles s'étaient rendues à la piscine municipale où elles s'étaient bien amusées avec certains garçons de leur classe qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elles. Les quatre filles s'étaient ensuite dit au revoir et chacune avaient pris la route pour retourner chez elles.

« Je suis rentrée !, annonça-telle

-Hinata, c'est toi chérie, je suis dans la cuisine, répondit sa mère

Elle la rejoignit donc et la trouva en train de préparer le repas du soir, divers ingrédients et ustensiles autour d'elle.

-Bonsoir maman,

-Bonsoir mon ange, alors comment ce sont passé cette soirée et cette journée avec tes amies ?

-Très bien, cette après-midi nous sommes allées à la piscine pour nous rafraîchir un peu, il faisait tellement chaud que cela était une bonne idée, en plus Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke nous ont rejoint, apparemment ils s'étaient fait la même réflexion, raconta-t-elle

-Tant mieux si tu t'es bien amusée, ta sœur Hanabi est chez Moegi elle ne devrait pas tarder, ton cousin non plus d'ailleurs et ton père m'a promit d'essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard,

-D'accord, veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Non merci tu es un amour mais j'ai bientôt terminé, va donc plutôt mettre tes affaires dans la corbeille de linge sale

-Bien, j'y vais tout de suite, annonça-telle

Elle venait à peine de quitter la pièce et avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère prononcer son prénom.

-Hinata, tu as reçu une lettre ce matin, comme je craignais que ta petite sœur ne revienne avant toi je l'ai cachée dans le bureau de notre chambre, l'informa-t-elle »

Une lettre, c'était étrange, elle n'en recevait presque jamais, des cartes postales de vacances de ses amis, des publicités de temps à autre mais c'était tout. Les seules lettres personnelles qu'elle avait reçu lui avaient été envoyées par Gaara pendant leur correspondance dans le cadre du projet de rapprochement entre leur deux collèges. Après leur rencontre en vrai qui s'était mieux déroulée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ils avaient gardé contact, mais avaient opté pour un moyen plus moderne les e-mails. C'était plus rapide, plus économique et et cela leur permettait de se répondre le jour même.

Ce courrier la prenait donc au dépourvu, elle remercia sa mère, fit une halte à la buanderie, déposa ses vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de ses parents. La seule pièce de la maison dans laquelle sa petite sœur ne mettait jamais les pieds. Hanabi était curieuse, et adorait fouiller dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, Hinata était donc obligée de fermer sa porte à clé et de mettre en hauteur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa cadette découvre.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle alla directement au niveau du bureau, et récupéra l'enveloppe qui traînait en évidence. Elle quitta immédiatement le lieu, ne prenant pas le temps de mieux examiner ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et fixa attentivement la lettre. Son nom et son prénom y étaient inscrits, ainsi que son adresse, le tout dans une écriture soignée et de couleur bleu sombre. Elle reconnu cette manière si appliquée d'écrire, et le timbre indiquant Sunagakure ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. C'était une lettre de Gaara. Elle la décacheta d'un geste vif et précis et la lu.

 _Ma très chère Hinata,_

 _Tout d'abord j'espère que ta famille et toi allez bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Ma lettre risque de te surprendre, c'est la première depuis que nous avons décidé de nous servir de l'informatique. Ce qui est plus pratique, nous permet de nous écrire davantage et de recevoir une réponse sans attendre. Pour ce que je voulais te demander j'ai jugé qu'une lettre serait plus appropriée et plus intime qu'un simple message sur ordinateur._

 _Si je t'adresse ce courrier c'est pour t'inviter à passer une semaine chez moi. Mes parents sont d'accord pour te recevoir, pour te remercier de m'avoir accueilli dans ta demeure, et pour faire ta connaissance, dans la semaine du 15 au 22 juillet. Donne-moi ta réponse par mail, cela ira plus vite et nous permettra de régler les détails si jamais tu étais d'accord pour venir. En attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je te souhaite un bon été et de bonnes vacances._

 _Ton ami Gaara_

Hinata relu la lettre deux fois, croyant s'être trompée la première fois. Il l'invitait elle à venir chez lui. Bien sûr ils en avaient déjà parlé lors de son séjour à Konoha et quelques fois dans leurs messages virtuels, mais ce n'était que des mots, des paroles dans le vent, elle avait cru que cela ne resterait qu'un projet. Gaara n'était pas un menteur, loin de là, si elle avait bien compris il tenait cette honnêteté envers les filles de sa grande sœur Temari, qu'il aimait beaucoup et qu'il admirait. La jeune Hyuga était sur un nuage, elle n'avait jamais quitté son pays natal, pour leurs vacances, ses parents sa sœur, son cousin et elle rendaient visite à de la famille dispersée un peu partout à travers le pays du feu.

A l'excitation de ce voyage, se succéda la nervosité, cela serait la première fois qu'elle partirait seule, et dans un état qu'elle ne connaissait que par les livres, et les récits de son ami. Était-elle seulement capable de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens ? Elle n'était pas comme ses amis, elle ne fonçait pas tête baissée dans les aventures que lui réservait la vie, elle réfléchissait, elle hésitait et parfois elle ratait des moments incroyables. C'était ridicule d'avoir peur, le fils No Sabaku n'avait été que douceur, gentillesse, bien vaillance, et patience à son égard, elle n'avait le droit d'avoir des doutes, cela serait une offense, une insulte pour ce garçon en qui elle s'était reconnue. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cela pour quelqu'un auparavant, ce sentiment d'âme jumelle, c'était déroutant, réconfortant. Ils s'encourageaient mutuellement même s'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et se donnaient des conseils lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas vers qui se tourner.

Hinata ne serait pas une lâche, dominée par ses angoisses, elle se rendrait là-bas, et elle ne le regretterait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre ses parents, et en particulier son père de l'autoriser à y aller. Sa mère, ne serait pas trop difficile à persuader, elle voulait tellement qu'elle s'épanouisse et s'ouvre au monde. Quant à son père, cela serait plus compliqué, derrière ses apparences d'homme détaché et sévère se cachait un lion qui défendait sa famille avec une immense férocité, surtout ses deux filles Hanabi n'ayant peur de rien, et Hinata étant plus timide, deux personnalités propices à la protection. Avec lui il allait falloir bien manœuvrer, Neji, son cousin, se soumettrait à la décision de son oncle et de sa tante, cela faisait toujours un souci en moins.

Elle se leva en entendant les voix de sa petite sœur, de son père et de son cousin, qui visiblement arrivaient tous au même moment. Elle rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et quitta immédiatement après sa chambre. Elle les rejoignit, et après les embrassades, tous se mirent à table.

Comme souvent Hanabi menait le bal des conversations, et ses parents devaient souvent lui rappeler d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Hinata n'intervenant que lorsqu'on lui donnait la parole, mais pas plus. Elle se débattait contre sa conscience, qui la suppliait de rien dire. Cette conscience timide et craintive qui redoutait d'essuyer un refus qui lui ferait de la peine, mais ce soir elle ne l'emporterait pas, non ce soir Hinata oserait, se battrait pour ces vacances qu'elle désirait.

« Gaara No Sabaku m'a invité chez lui pour une semaine, s'exclama-t-elle

Elle senti ses joues rougirent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait annoncer cela pendant un moment de silence plat. La petite voix au fond d'elle souligna non sans un certain sarcasme, qu'au moins comme ça sa déclaration n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Gaara No Sabaku, qui est-ce ?, demanda son père

-Chéri souviens-toi, c'est le gentil garçon qui avait séjourné ici quelques jours pendant les vacances de printemps, celui qui venait de Sunagakure, rappela son épouse

Hiashi Hyuga fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se remémorer ce garçon qu'il n'avait que très peu vu. Il revoyait des cheveux roux, non plutôt de couleur rouge, des yeux bleus très clairs, et d'un collégien bien élevé et poli.

-Pourquoi t'invite-t-il ?, l'interrogea Neji

-Pour me remercier de notre accueil lors de sa semaine ici, et puis parce que nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois. J'aimerais visiter ce pays qui a l'air fascinant et si différent d'ici, cela serait enrichissant, et cela pourrait me permettre d'en apprendre plus sur moi, argumenta-t-elle

Ses parents se regardaient, pesant le pour et le contre, c'était la première fois que leur fille aînée avait cette détermination dans les yeux, cette envie de vivre une expérience par elle-même, sans eux à ses côtés. Son cousin était impassible, attendant le verdict des deux adultes d'un air détaché, et Hanabi faisait alterner son regard entre le visage de leur mère et celui de leur père.

-Je dois y songer, c'est inattendu comme demande, répondit le patriarche

-Quand partirais-tu ?, voulut savoir la maîtresse de maison

-Le 15 et je reviendrais le 22, si vous êtes d'accord, je dois lui envoyer un mail le plus rapidement possible pour lui donner ma réponse et pour que nous réglions les détails,

-Hiashi, Hinata entre en seconde en septembre, elle a eu de bonnes notes et n'a jamais eu de retenues, cela serait injuste de la priver de ses vacances, affirma Hoshiyo

-Dis-oui papa, elle le mérite, ajouta son autre fille

-...Bon c'est d'accord, céda-t-il

-...

-Hinata ton père a dit oui, fit remarquer Neji

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti, pas même un son, c'était comme si son cerveau était tombé en panne. Elle ne réalisait pas encore, cela lui paraissait trop simple, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude des choses simples.

-Hinata va pouvoir aller à Suna, répétait Hanabi en sautant sur sa chaise

-Merci, merci beaucoup papa et maman, parvint-elle à articuler »

Des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses joues, et elle affichait un sourire radieux, elle allait le revoir, et cela avait été moins dur qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

Après le dîner elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur. Elle alla directement sur sa messagerie, et rédigea son courriel.

 _Bonsoir Gaara,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre aujourd'hui, j'ai été très étonnée lorsque j'ai constaté qu'elle venait de toi_ , _comme je n'étais pas chez moi je n'ai pu la lire que tard dans la journée. J'ai eu le temps d'en parler longuement avec mes parents, et ils ont accepté. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la réponse tardive qui je l'espère n'aura pas de conséquences pour ta proposition. J'attends donc ton message afin de savoir si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'inviter et pour que l'on prépare mon séjour. Bonne soirée ou bonne journée à toi. Bisous._

 _Hinata._

Elle cliqua sur envoyer après avoir vérifié son orthographe et de n'avoir commis aucune erreur de grammaire ou de elle se brossa les dents et se mit en pyjama, elle n'avait pas éteint son ordinateur au cas où il lui écrirait avant qu'elle aille dormir. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte, et invita la personne à entrer.

« Je ne te dérange pas ?, demanda Neji

-Non pas du tout, entre, entre, insista-t-elle

Il pénétra donc dans la chambre de sa cousine, et referma la porte. Il resta là, debout immobile, cherchant ses mots.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Non, je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais sûre de toi,

-A propos de mon départ pour Suna, devina-t-elle

Il confirma sa supposition par un discret hochement de tête qu'elle aurait manqué si elle ne l'avait pas regardé.

-Cela sera la première fois que tu seras sans un membre de ta famille pour t'accompagner, dans un pays dont tu ignores pratiquement tout, et chez des gens qui sont des étrangers pour toi, lui fit-il remarquer

Ses réticences ne la surprirent guère, il avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle, sa cousine effacée et timide. Il s'inquiétait pour elle depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, et elle était persuadée que si elle n'avait jamais été rackettée ou harcelée au collège s'était parce qu'il s'était assuré qu'aucun élève ne la touche. Même cette année, alors qu'il était en second, et elle en troisième et qu'il ne croisait plus qu'au déjeuner et à la fin des cours, ses camarades l'avaient laissé tranquille. Neji était le meilleur cousin sur Terre, il était un très bon élève, il était serviable, mais parfois elle se sentait coupable du poids qu'elle représentait pour lui.

-Je suis très touchée que tu te soucies de moi, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Gaara est quelqu'un de bien, et au vu de l'amour qu'il porte à sa famille et de la manière dont il en parle, ils ne peuvent être que des gens biens eux aussi, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

-Si tu ne t'y plaisais pas, ou si tu étais malade...

-Neji je ne pars qu'une semaine, cela passera vite, et puis si jamais j'étais malade j'irais consulter un médecin, Suna a beau être une ville dans le désert tu sais ils sont aussi modernes que tout. Ils se sont simplement adaptés à un autre climat, poursuivit-elle

Il n'était pas convaincu, il la fixait silencieusement, en quête d'arguments pour la faire réfléchir ou changer d'avis. Elle se leva de son lit, et se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux couleur lilas rencontrèrent ceux du garçon. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

-J'ai envie d'y aller, pour être avec lui, un ami que j'ai vu que quelques jours et c'était il y a des mois. Je veux également m'y rendre pour m'instruire, en apprendre plus sur une ancienne civilisation qui n'est pas la mienne, et voir de mes propres yeux comment ils vivent. Je veux aussi savoir de quoi je suis capable par moi-même lorsque vous ou mes amis n'êtes pas là pour m'aider. Ce sera comme une sorte de voyage initiatique, à la recherche de mon véritable moi, lui expliqua-t-elle

-Ce garçon...Gaara, je peux te confier à lui sans avoir à m'inquiéter, reprit-il

-A 100%, il est un peu comme Shino, il est tout aussi sérieux, mais il est moins distant, il est plus comme Kiba, il serait ce qu'ils seraient tous les deux si on créait un être à partir de leur deux personnalité.

Il resta pensif pendant de longues minutes, un mélange du fils Aburame et du fils Inuzuka, avait-elle dit...Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis de sa cousine, un duo de deux garçons diamétralement opposés et pourtant qui étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre. Shino était sérieux, peut-être un peu trop pour un jeune homme de quinze ans, il était aussi parfois froid et manquait cruellement d'humour. Kiba, lui n'était que très rarement sérieux, il croquait la vie à pleine dents, et n'avait jamais de remords. Il défendait ses amis, et parvenait toujours à les faire rire. Ce Gaara serait donc sérieux, froid, mais avec beaucoup d'humour, toujours prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, et dynamique.

-Ce n'était qu'une image approximative, Gaara n'est ni Kiba ni Shino, corrigea-t-elle en remarquant l'expression étrange qu'il avait sur le visage

-Rien de ce que je pourrais dire te fera revenir sur ta décision, constata-t-il

-Non, si je restais ici je le regretterais toute ma vie, et j'en ai assez de vivre avec des regrets, déclara-t-elle

-Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter de bonnes vacances alors, conclut-il

-Je ne pars pas demain, tu n'as pas à me dire au revoir ce soir, rit-elle...Tu... tu n'es plus contre le fait que j'y aille, comprit-elle

-Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as envie, et si tu veux y aller je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Si tu estimes que cela te fera évoluer en tant qu'être humain alors il faut que tu t'y rende, confirma-t-il

-Merci Neji, tu es le meilleur cousin du monde, s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

-De rien, c'est normal, chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui

Il n'était pas un grand adepte des démonstrations affectives mais si cela venait de sa tante ou de ses deux cousines il ne s'y opposait pas.

-Il se fait tard, tu dois être fatiguée, je vais me retirer, annonça-t-il

-Bonne nuit Neji.

-Bonne nuit Hinata »

Elle consulta une dernière fois sa messagerie, et comme elle était vide, elle se mit au lit, épuisée par ses nombreuses heures dans l'eau.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner en famille, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et sur son ordinateur. Elle bondit de sa chaise lorsqu'elle vit le nom No Sabaku Gaara écrit en gras signalant un message non lu. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux e-mails de publicités et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

 _Bonjour Hinata,_

 _Si j'ai bien calculé il doit être dix heure du matin chez toi au moment où je rédige ce message, ici il est une heure de l'après-midi. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu as bien reçu ma lettre, notre service postal était en grève ces derniers jours, je redoutais qu'elle n'arrive pas dans ta boîte à lettre à temps. C'est très gentil de ta part à toi d'en avoir parlé avec tes parents hier, même si tu peux encore y réfléchir, nous ne sommes que le cinq. En tout cas sache que je suis ravi que tu aies accepté, j'étais angoissé depuis l'instant où j'avais déposé l'enveloppe à la poste. Si tu es toujours d'accord répond moi dans la journée si tu le peux afin que nous peaufinions les détails de tes vacances. Transmets mes amitiés et mes remerciements à tes parents. A très vite._

 _Gaara_

Elle retourna à vitesse grand V à la cuisine, et fut heureuse lorsqu'elle constata que son père et sa mère y étaient encore. Elle les informa qu'il avait répondu et qu'elle devait lui écrire à son tour afin qu'ils mettent au point la manière dont allait se dérouler son escale à Sunagakure. Ils lui avaient dicté les questions qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle pose au garçon, Hiashi Hyuga avait également insisté sur le fait que c'était eux qui lui paieraient son billet de train, et que cela n'était pas négociable. Il acceptait que sa fille aînée parte chez de parfait inconnus, mais il avait également sa fierté en tant qu'homme et en tant que père, et il était hors de question que des étrangers se chargent en plus de cela. Hinata ne refusa pas, elle comprenait que c'était important pour eux, ils avaient le sentiment de participer à ce voyage. A onze heure et demi, heure de Konoha, elle tapa et lui envoya son message qui contenait les questions et remarques que lui avait fait ses parents.

* * *

C'était la veille du départ et Hinata tournait en rond dans sa chambre tel une lionne en cage. Sa valise était ouverte sur son lit, et elle était vide. Elle soupirait de désespoir, elle ne parvenait à choisir les tenues qu'elle allait emporter.

Elle y avait ressassé depuis la seconde où elle avait eu son billet entre les mains. Ce n'était plus un rêve, mais la réalité, elle allait partir en vacances toute seule, elle allait revoir le garçon timide aux cheveux rouges qui lui était devenu indispensable...

Enfin ça ce serait si elle réussissait à boucler sa valise, et c'était loin d'être gagné ! La plupart des vêtements qu'elle possédait étaient adaptés au climat du pays du feu, celui de l'état du vent n'était pas le même, il était plus chaud, plus sec. Ses pantalons et ses vestes lui colleraient à la peau à cause de la transpiration...

«Pourquoi ne mettes tu pas tes shorts, tes jupes, tes robes et tes tee-shirts ?, suggéra sa mère qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je ne sais pas...je n'ai pas l'habitude de les porter, enfin pas sans rien par dessus.

-Ce sera l'occasion. Hinata tu es magnifique il est temps que tu le montres !, affirma-t-elle

Sa fille tripota ses doigts, elle n'oserait jamais se montrer aussi dévêtue devant Gaara et sa famille, pour qui la prendraient-ils.

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une jupe ou un short que tu es une traînée, sors-toi cette idée de la tête, reprit madame Hyuga

Le problème était qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme jolie, et elle était terriblement gênée dès qu'il fallait qu'elle montre son corps. Cela avait été notamment le cas lors de la sortie piscine avec ses amis une dizaine de jours auparavant. Sa mère n'avait pas tort, après tout elle était déterminée à changer, et parvenir à vaincre sa pudeur était une étape dans son parcours de gain de confiance en elle.

-Bonne idée maman, je vais sélectionner les vêtements que je vais prendre parmi ceux-ci, affirma-t-elle »

Hoshiyo fit un sourire encourageant à son aînée avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle était fière d'elle, même si elle se doutait que la timidité de Hinata ne s'évaporerait pas du jour au lendemain.

Hinata examina avec attention ses affaires, elle sélectionna cinq shorts, sept robes, deux jupes, et sept tee-shirts et deux pyjama, ainsi que des sous-vêtements, et un maillot de bain. Elle était satisfaite, même si le choix lui avait tout de même prit plus d'une heure. Elle remit celles qui restaient ici et continua de remplir sa valise, qui fort heureusement pour elle était très large et très profonde, ce qui lui permettait d'y mettre beaucoup de choses. Cela serait irait mieux pour voyager que deux valises. Elle ne devait pas oublier sa trousse de toilette, mais elle ne l'ajouterait qu'au dernier moment, les cadeaux qu'elle offrirait à la famille No Sabaku , une photo de sa famille, de l'argent et ses papiers iraient eux dans son sac à dos, plus pratique pour les avoir à disposition. Elle avait tout, elle était prête pour le lendemain.

* * *

C'était le jour du départ, il était presque treize heure, et son train n'allait pas tarder à quitter la gare de Konoha pour celle de Suna. Ses parents l'avaient accompagné, ainsi que sa petite sœur Hanabi et leur cousin Neji. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle partait pour des mois tant sa mère et sa sœur étaient émues. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, un peu triste de devoir se séparer d'eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était hors de question qu'elle pleure aujourd'hui, elle les reverraient bientôt.

« Tu vas beaucoup beaucoup me manquer grande sœur, gémit Hanabi

-Je ne pars qu'une semaine, cela passera vite, tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte, la réconforta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

Sa cadette avait beau être très courageuse, elle n'avait encore que neuf ans, et les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été loin l'une de l'autre plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Si tu es sage et que tu n'embêtes pas trop Neji, je te rapporterais un cadeau, promit-elle

-Je serais aussi sage qu'une image,je te le jure !, répondit la petite en souriant

Hinata préférait la voir ainsi, et son sentiment de culpabilité diminua à la vue de ce magnifique sourire.

-Tu nous appelles dès que tu es arrivée à Sunagakure, rappela son père pour la troisième fois de la journée

-Oui papa ne t'en fais pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander d'être polie et de dire merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, tu leur donneras bien le gâteau que j'ai cuisiné, ajouta sa mère.

-Oui maman, dit-elle en récupérant la boîte qu'elle lui tendait

-Amuse-toi bien Hinata, déclara Neji

-Merci Neji, je le ferai, répondit-elle sûre d'elle »

Une voix annonça que le train en partance pour Suna allait bientôt démarrer, et que les passagers devaient prendre place dans celui-ci. Hinata étreignit une dernière fois tous les membres de sa famille, avant de monter dans le train. Elle chercha son siège qui était en première classe, cadeau de ses parents pour ses résultats scolaires, et s'y installa.

Le fauteuil en face du sien, était déjà occupé par un garçon blond un peu plus vieux qu'elle, un carton à dessin entre les mains.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il

-Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-elle timidement

Il avait un drôle d'accent, il n'était pas d'ici, elle devait faire une tête bizarre puisqu'il leva un sourcil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non...non pas...pas...du tout...veuillez m'excuser...j'ai remarqué que vous...aviez un accent différent de celui...d'ici, bégaya-t-elle terriblement gênée

-Cela ne fait rien, je viens d'Iwagakure cela doit être pour ça que mon accent ne sonne pas familier à vos oreilles, lui expliqua-t-il

-D'Iwagakure, ce n'est pas tout près, et vous vous rendez à Suna, s'exclama-t-elle étonnée

-Vous êtes perspicace, plaisanta-t-il, oui je rends une visite surprise à ma petite-amie qui vit là-bas.

-Une relation à distance, vous êtes courageux, commenta-t-elle

-Disons surtout que je suis très amoureux et que ce ne sont pas quelques kilomètres qui vont nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

-En tout cas elle a beaucoup de chance.

-Merci, mais comme je suis malpoli je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Deidara.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Hinata.

-Le plaisir est partagé, nous pourrions peut-être nous tutoyer, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui...pourquoi pas, approuva-t-elle

-Alors que vas-tu faire toute seule au pays du vent ?

-J'ai été invité par un ami à passer quelques jours chez lui.

-Tu connais quelqu'un de Suna, je croyais que tu allais faire du tourisme.

-Non nous nous sommes rencontrés aux vacances de printemps, enfin en face à face, parce nos classes respectives correspondaient depuis le début de l'année scolaire, une idée de nos professeurs de japonais. Nous avons échangé de nombreuses lettres et il a été décidé qu'ils séjourneraient une semaine chez nous pendant les vacances de printemps, raconta-t-elle.

-C'est original comme moyen de rencontre, nous n'avons jamais ça dans mon pays, en tout cas pas lors de mes années de collégien.

-Comment avez-vous fait connaissance ta copine et toi ?

-Sa famille et elle étaient en vacances à Iwa, mais mademoiselle s'était perdue, par chance pour elle, je l'ai aperçue et je me suis gentiment proposé de la renseigner. Nous avons sympathisé, et comme promis je l'ai ramenée jusqu'à ses parents. Le lendemain nous nous sommes revus et nous nous sommes promenés dans la ville rien que tous les deux. C'était l'été dernier, que le temps passe vite, réalisa-t-il rêveur.

-Un an déjà, c'est impressionnant, certains couples de mon collège ont rompu au bout de trois semaines, et eux ils se voyaient tous les jours. J'espère que mon amitié durera le plus longtemps possible, soupira-t-elle moins confiante.

-Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas, l'amitié c'est moins compliqué que l'amour, et si vous aimez être ensemble alors la distance ce n'est rien. Tu sais nous non plus au début on était réticent à l'idée d'arriver à maintenir cette relation, et puis finalement, regarde, nous sommes toujours ensemble un an plus tard, souligna-t-il

-Tu as probablement raison, c'est stupide de ma part de me poser ce genre de question.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est humain, tu t'es attachée à quelqu'un et tu n'as pas envie de le perdre, au moins cela prouve que tu tiens à lui, la contredit-il.

-Tu es dessinateur ?, lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant le carton qu'il avait posé sur la table entre eux.

-Pas encore, j'ai été accepté à l'université des beaux-arts de Suna, ça non plus ma chérie ne le sait pas, je rentre en première année en septembre.

-Les beaux-arts, mes félicitations, moi je serai en seconde à la rentrée.

-Merci, du coup je vais en profiter pour m'exercer, je vais croquer ce qui attirera mon regard, mais je pense que ce que je vais dessiner le plus c'est elle, j'adore la croquer, au propre comme au figuré, lui confia-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata rougit, les sous-entendus sexuels la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais là elle n'avait pas peur, cela ne la concernait pas, c'était simplement un aveu un peu osé certes mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder tout au long du trajet, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. La voix du chauffeur signalant la fin du voyage les prit par surprise.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, devina-t-il

-Je suppose, en tout cas merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant toutes ces heures,

-Ce n'était rien, c'était très agréable, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

-A toi aussi, peut-être nous croiserons-nous qui sait... »

Elle se leva, et récupéra sa valise avant de quitter le train, comme elle l'avait promit elle téléphona à ses parents, quelques minutes pour les rassurer, avant de raccrocher. Elle sortie ensuite de la gare où il avait été convenu que Rasa et Gaara l'attendent. Elle les repéra sans problème, la couleur de cheveux si particulière du garçon aidant énormément.

« Bonjour monsieur No Sabaku, bonjour Gaara.

-Bonjour Hinata, répondirent-ils chacun à leur tour.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?, lui demanda Gaara

-Très je te remercie.

-Bonjour monsieur No Sabaku, salut Gaara, désolé du retard je...Hinata, s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

-Deidara !, dit-elle n'en revenant pas.

-Vous vous connaissez ?, s'étonna son ami

-Nos places étaient l'une en face de l'autre dans le train, expliqua Deidara

-J'ai manqué quelque chose...intervint Hinata confuse

-Le hasard est surprenant, il semblerait que ton ami et que ma petite-amie soient de la même famille, l'éclaira-t-il

-Tu es le petit-ami de Temari!, comprit-elle

-Gagné, confirma Gaara

-Tout le monde en voiture, Gaara rentrons vite sinon ta mère va se faire un sang d'encre, tu sais comment elle est, indiqua Rasa

Il hocha brièvement la tête, et invita les deux étrangers à prendre place dans le véhicule. La jeune fille et lui à l'arrière, et le blond devant à côté du conducteur. Hinata admirait la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Suna était une ville unique, ayant su préserver son patrimoine tout en se modernisant. La gare en étant l'image incarnée, un train c'était la modernité, et le bâtiment datait d'au moins un siècle ou deux et avait été transformé pour se changer en gare.

-Alors tes premières impressions ?, l'interrogea son ami

-Ta ville est magnifique on pourrait presque croire que le temps s'est arrêté, je parviens presque à imaginer que je voyage à travers les époques. J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement je ne sais pas de quel côté regarder, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir accepté, chuchota-t-il soulagé

-Bien sûr que non, et puis c'est surtout pour être avec toi que je suis venue, lui répondit-elle sur un ton tout aussi bas.

-Nous y sommes, les informa le père de famille en se garant devant une maison.

Hinata ne pu qu'ouvrir bêtement la bouche en découvrant l'extérieure de la demeure qui s'offrait à eux et le jardin qui l'entourait, elle croyait rêver.

-Vous avez une très belle maison, commenta Deidara »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, et ce n'était que l'extérieur elle était curieuse de voir l'intérieur. Gaara lui prit sa valise des mains, et l'invita à le précéder ce qu'elle fit, devant elle se trouvait Rasa, et le blond d'Iwagakure fermait la marche. Le chef de famille les guida jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle à manger.

« Bonjour, dit une petite femme châtain aux yeux violets imités par un garçon un garçon châtain et une fille blonde.

Tous les trois étaient assis autour de la table, et se levèrent en les voyant. Temari parut surprise de la présence de la quatrième et dernière personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle marcha droit vers elle et se jeta dans les bras de Deidara qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Et voilà dès que son petit-ami est là elle ne voit plus que lui, pesta le châtain, je suis Kankuro le grand frère de Gaara, et la blonde qui t'a rudement ignoré c'est notre sœur aînée Temari, enchaîna-t-il

La dite Temari décolla ses lèvres de celle de son amoureux et fusilla son frère du regard avant de croiser ses bras devant sa poitrine.

-Excuse mon frère et ses commentaires toujours aussi agréables, je voulais un chien mais c'est lui que mes parents ont ramené un jour de l'hôpital, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'es qu'une...débuta son cadet.

-Ça suffit tous les deux, coupa leur mère, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous vous avons élevé votre père et moi, nous avons des invités alors un peu de tenue !, les sermonna-t-elle

-Pardon maman, s'excusèrent-ils tout en continuant à se jeter des regards mauvais.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère que tu nous pardonneras Hinata, c'est un plaisir de te voir, Deidara, tu as plus l'habitude de ce genre de comportement depuis un an, heureuse de te revoir, reprit Karura.

-Ce n'est rien je vous assure, j'ai une petite sœur je comprends que parfois il y ait quelque tensions, tenez ma mère a préparé ce gâteau pour vous remercier de bien vouloir m'accueillir.

-Merci c'est adorable, il ne fallait pas, tu diras merci à ta mère de notre part, mais cela serait plutôt à nous de te remercier de t'être si bien occupée de notre Gaara, j'espère qu'il s'est bien comporté,

-Très madame, mes parents ont été ravis de l'avoir chez nous, la rassura-t-elle

-Vous entendez ça vous deux, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre frère, lui il sait se tenir, se moqua Rasa

-Temari montre sa chambre à Deidara tu veux bien, et toi Gaara fait pareil pour Hinata, les pauvres ils ont leur valise et ils ne savent pas où les poser, suggéra la maîtresse de maison.

-Et moi je fais quoi ?, lui demanda son autre enfant

-Puisque tu te proposes si gentiment tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas, pendant que ton père mettra la table, planifia-t-elle

-Génial, je n'ai pas perdu une occasion de me taire moi, râla-t-il »

Les deux autres membres de sa fratrie et leur invité respectif quittèrent la pièce et montèrent un escalier qui se situait au bout du couloir.

« Je suis vexé Tem, ton frère porte la valise de Hinata et toi tu me laisses transporter la mienne, fit remarquer l'autre blond en boudant.

-Quel macho tu fais, tu voudrais que moi une pauvre femme fragile je traîne ton bagage, qui te connaissant, doit peser deux tonnes, lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Même la fille Hyuga qui était timide ne pu rester sérieuse à cette remarque. Le couple partageait visiblement le même sens de l'humour.

-Je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir te parler en direct, mon petit frère était très impatient que tu arrives, l'informa l'aînée des No Sabaku.

-Moi aussi j'avais hâte de pouvoir vous parler et de le revoir, même si je suis un peu nerveuse, avoua Hinata

-Il ne faut pas, nous n'avons jamais mangé personne, au fait, si jamais Kankuro devient un peu lourd dis-le moi et je m'en occuperais, il n'est pas méchant mais niveau subtilité il a encore des progrès à faire.

-D'accord, fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre.

Elle ne le ferait pas, parce que d'une cela la gênerait horriblement, et de deux elle ne voudrait pas être à l'origine de plus de tensions entre les deux autres membres de la fratrie.

-Gaara ne m'a dit que du bien sur toi, au début j'étais un peu septique, je suis sa grande sœur, il est de mon devoir de le protéger de potentielles harpies, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en être une, je suis donc moins sur mes gardes,

-Des harpies ?, demanda Deidara confus

-Cela désigne toutes les filles qui me tournent autour comme des folles, traduisit le roux

-Temari ma chérie je n'aimerais pas t'avoir comme sœur, tu es effrayante, commenta son amoureux.

-Pas du tout, c'est mon rôle de le surveiller, Hinata toi qui as une petite sœur, tu dois me comprendre, se défendit-elle

-Ma petite sœur Hanabi n'a encore que neuf ans, alors pour le moment je dois surtout la protéger des monstres dans le placard, mais j'ai un cousin de l'âge de Kankuro, et il est un peu comme mon grand frère, et grâce à lui j'ai eu une scolarité sans être harcelée ni humiliée, déclara-t-elle

-Ah vous voyez, j'avais raison, s'exclama la fille No Sabaku en souriant

-C'est ici que notre chemin s'arrête, ta chambre est juste là Hinata, indiqua son frère.

-Bien, on se retrouve pour le dîner, il faut que je conduise monsieur jusqu'à sa chambre, à toute à l'heure, Hinata j'espère qu'on aura rapidement une occasion de discuter entre filles, espéra Temari.

-Je l'espère également, lui répondit-elle

Les deux blonds poursuivirent leur avancée, et montèrent un autre escalier. Gaara, lui ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à pénétrer dans la pièce en première.

La chambre était spacieuse, les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur lilas, deux personnes pouvaient dormir dans le lit, qui était entouré par deux tables de chevet avec une lampe marron clair posées sur celles-ci. Une peinture représentant un freesia, était accrochée au dessus du lit. Un bureau en bois et une chaise étaient situés contre le mur du fond, près de la fenêtre, contre le mur opposé, celui près de la porte se trouvait une armoire dans le même bois que les autres meubles.

-Si elle ne te plaît pas tu peux changer, dit-il

-Non...Non elle est parfaite, je l'adore, lui assura-t-elle

-C'est la vérité ?

-Je suis sincère Gaara, c'est toi qui l'a choisie pour moi ?

Il confirma par un un bref signe de tête et la regarda se rapprocher du tableau qu'elle trouvait lui aussi magnifique.

-Il est pour toi, lui fit-il savoir.

-...

-Enfin si tu le désires bien sûr, ajouta-t-il

-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est sûrement un tableau de grand maître, tu ne peux pas me le donner comme ça, refusa-t-elle

-Un jour peut-être il sera un grand maître, en tout cas je lui le souhaite, mais pour l'instant il n'est que mon frère.

-Ton...ton frère, bégaya-t-elle

Il se rapprocha d'elle et pointa du doigt le nom de l'artiste en bas à droite, en suivant ce qu'il lui montrait elle pu lire le prénom de Kankuro et son nom No Sabaku inscrits.

-Il l'a réalisé pour toi, je lui ai dit que tu aimais beaucoup cette fleur et il a décidé d'en faire un tableau, raconta-t-il

-Pour moi, répéta-t-elle flattée

-C'est sa manière de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre famille, continua-t-il

-Merci c'est très gentil, je suis très touchée de son intention.

-Il sera ravi de savoir que son cadeau t'a plu...Je vais y aller, je te laisse t'installer, et te reposer si tu es fatiguée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas ma chambre est celle d'en face. Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner, dit-il avant de se retirer. »

Elle le remercia encore une fois et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle y était, le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu, tant redouté aussi, on ne chassait pas ses angoisses d'un claquement de doigts, était finalement arrivé. Elle était à Suna, dans la maison de son ami, et elle s'en était fait un nouveau dans le train, qui en plus était le petit-ami de la sœur de Gaara. Hinata avait le pressentiment que tout allait bien se dérouler, et qu'elle savourerait chaque seconde au pays du vent. Elle se releva précipitamment de crainte de s'endormir, et se résolu à défaire sa valise et à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle se souvenait qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain dans la demeure, car l'eau était une denrée précieuse ici. Il faudrait qu'elle se rappelle de fermer la porte à clef quand elle se doucherait.

Elle venait de terminer lorsque le plus jeune des No Sabaku vint l'avertir que le repas était prêt. Elle le suivit donc et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant les deux blonds. Le dîner fut moins tendu que ce à quoi elle aurait pensé. Chez elle c'était Hanabi qui animait les repas, ici tout le monde parlait, parfois en même temps dans une sorte de brouhaha permanent qui loin de la rebuter ne fit qu'augmenter l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard.

« Je suis désolé pour ma famille, nous sommes assez bruyants lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble, s'excusa Gaara en la raccompagnant jusqu' à sa chambre.

-Ne le sois pas, si vous êtes comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours je ne me sens pas étrangère, vous êtes naturels, et pour quelqu'un de timide comme moi c'est rassurant, le contredit-elle

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lorsque je suis allé chez toi j'ai remarqué que c'était ta petite sœur la plus bavarde et j'ai apprécié ce relatif silence. Je me sentais bien, personne ne me harcelait de question, sauf Hanabi mais cela ne compte pas, aucun membre de ta famille ne m'a regardé de travers à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux, ou parce que je n'étais pas du pays du feu. Vous m'avez accordé du temps pour que je puisse être en confiance, et grâce à votre patience et à votre générosité j'ai passé une excellente semaine, affirma-t-il

Leur famille respective étaient en tout point différentes, mais malgré ces différences elles avaient su accepter et intégrer le nouvel ami de leur enfant et par cela renforcer le lien qui unissait la fille et le garçon.

-Il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée par les heures de train et le décalage horaire, tu dois récupérer, et si tu veux faire la grasse matinée demain matin tu en as le droit.

-Merci Gaara je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé dans cette chambre, bonne nuit et à demain.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hina. »

Le lendemain après-midi ils décidèrent de se promener un peu en ville. Pour faire honneur à son hôte, elle décida de porter une robe, elle opta pour une relativement longue, elle s'arrêtait en dessous du genou, elle était blanche avec un motif floral, à ses pieds elle portait des sandales également blanches.

«Hinata tu es...ravissante, la complimenta Gaara lorsqu'elle sortie de sa chambre.

-Mer...Merci, bafouilla-t-elle. »

Les rues de la ville étaient animées malgré la chaleur, mais la population était parfaitement accoutumée à des températures aussi élevées. Gaara s'arrêta devant un palais qu'il était possible de visiter. Il lui proposa d'y aller, curieuse et intriguée, elle accepta. Juste avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur elle pu lire le nom du bâtiment YUUBAE, ce qui signifiait lumière du soleil couchant. Il paya leur deux billets, et ils parcoururent donc le bâtiment. La jeune lycéenne cru avoir plongé dans le livre des contes des milles et une nuits. Les décorations sur les murs, les fontaines, la végétation dans les jardins, tout, absolument tout lui paraissait comme surréaliste. Elle s'imagina même pendant quelques instants dans une robe de princesse lisant dans le jardin en compagnie de Gaara habillé en prince. Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, et rougit de honte lorsqu'il lui demanda d'un ton inquiet si elle allait bien.

A la fin de la visite ils s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà tard, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps défiler, et il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent sinon ils seraient en retard pour le dîner. Après celui-ci elle se retira pour téléphoner à sa famille, chez elle tout le monde était en parfaite santé, Hanabi, qui avait prit le combiné des mains de leur mère lui cria qu'elle avait été sage, elle la félicita et lui dit de continuer ainsi. Elle discuta encore plusieurs minutes avant de raccrocher le cœur étrangement léger. Certes sa maison lui manquait mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se sentait comme chez elle ici avec cette famille dont elle était de plus en plus proche.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut rythmée par des visites d'endroits plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, grâce à son ami, Hinata en apprit plus sur la culture du pays du vent, et en particulier sur celle de Sunagakure. Gaara lui prenait la main dès qu'ils quittaient la maison, et ne la lâchait que très rarement. Ce geste était naturel, et ne les dérangeaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui était plus que surprenant lorsqu'on savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des grands timides. La fille Hyuga ne retira jamais sa main de celle du No Sabaku. Si on lui avait dit cela des mois en arrière elle aurait piqué un fard rien que d'imaginer sa main dans celle d'un garçon.

* * *

C'était la veille du départ, Hinata avait fait du shopping tout l'après-midi avec Gaara et Temari, les deux filles avaient sympathisé et avaient eu quelques moments entre elles lorsque le dernier des No Sabaku et Deidara avaient été occupés, le premier ayant dû aider pour les diverses tâches de la maison, et le second ayant parfois été emprunté par Kankuro afin de parler d'art comme cela avait été le cas aujourd'hui. La jeune Hyuga avait acheté des souvenirs pour ses parents, son cousin, et sa petite sœur, pour les premiers elle avait choisi une réplique miniature du palais de YUUBAE, pour Neji un réveil en forme de pyramide et pour Hanabi une peluche dinosaure, car pour une raison inconnue elle avait une passion pour les dinosaures. Temari l'avait aidée dans ses achats, et le garçon avait esquissé un de ses rares sourires en public.

Il faisait à présent nuit, et Gaara et elle étaient assis sur leur sac de couchage sur la terrasse sur le toit de la maison. La coutume voulait que vous n'étiez accepté à Sunagakure que si vous dormiez une nuit à la belle étoile. Demain, à cette heure-ci elle serait de retour chez elle, et le ciel qu'elle admirerait ne serait jamais aussi étoilé que celui qu'elle était en train de contempler.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer, soupira-t-elle

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti lors de notre séjour à Konoha, lui répondit-il

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais éprouvé à l'aller, plaisanta-t-elle

-Tu peux parler, tu devais appréhender cette rencontre autant que moi, rétorqua-t-il

-Un point pour toi, reconnu-t-elle

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, même si j'ai de la peine que cela soit nos dernières heures ensemble, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée

-Moi aussi, je me doutais bien que je ne verrais pas le temps passer avec toi, et le fait que nous soyons déjà la veille de mon retour ne fait que le confirmer.

-Tu reviendras, demanda-t-il une voix pleine d'espoir, tu as réussi à endurer ma famille, et crois-moi si tu survies à ça il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses affronter.

-Gaara c'était méchant, rit-elle

-Hina ose me dire que tu ne trouves pas ma famille étrange, la défia-t-il

-Étrange non, plutôt unique, nuança-t-elle.

-Ah ça pour être unique nous sommes uniques, si des extraterrestres débarquaient sur Terre et tombait sur nous ils prendraient peur et repartiraient immédiatement sur leur planète, affirma-t-il.

-C'est parce que vous êtes ainsi que je vous aime.

L'effroi la saisit et elle blêmit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Gaara clignait frénétiquement des yeux, ce qui chez lui était un signe d'intense surprise.

-Je...je ne voulais...ce...n'était pas...

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons tu sais, se ressaisit-il

Du blanc elle vira au rouge tomate, venait-il vraiment de lui répondre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre?Elle baissa le visage, ce qu'elle aurait adoré être une souris pour pouvoir se faufiler dans un trou. Il avait dit nous, mais dans ce nous, il se comptait dedans, et le cœur de la fille du pays du feu battait vite et fort.

Gaara la regardait, non il la dévorait des yeux, la lumière de la lune accentuait la couleur laiteuse de son teint, et l'astre de la nuit s'était reflété dans ses iris avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête de gêne. Ses cheveux sombres brillaient tels des étoiles, et sublimaient ce tableau, comme il aurait souhaité pouvoir la peindre, et garder cette image d'elle pour toujours. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur celle de Hinata. Elle releva son visage et croisa son regard, ses iris bleutés qui semblaient capturer les étoiles du ciel, l'avaient capturée elle aussi. Leur front se collèrent et leurs lèvres les imitèrent liant leur deux corps.

C'était leur premier baiser, à eux les marginaux, eux qui se distinguaient des gens de leur âge. Eux qui n'avaient jamais trouver leur place dans la vie, eux qui n'étaient pas populaires et qui n'avaient jamais cherché à l'être. Ce nouveau contact pour leur bouche était doux, léger, agréable, il avait un goût de cerise et elle avait un goût de fraise.C'était sucré, c'était délicieux, c'était addictif.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre ils ne recommencèrent pas immédiatement. Ils voulaient savourer cet instant,qui même s'il se répétait ne serait jamais totalement le même. Plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, ils avaient perdu toute notion de l'heure. Hinata caressa la joue de Gaara et il replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils avaient franchi une étape, qu'ils n'étaient plus des amis qu'un sentiment plus fort les unissait.

-Je n'ai pas peur, affirma-t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

-Demain une partie de moi restera ici avec toi, reprit-elle.

-Demain une partie de moi partira là-bas avec toi, enchaîna-t-il. »

Mais demain, demain c'était loin, cela n'existait pas encore, cela n'avait aucune importance, aucun impact sur le moment présent. Avant d'entrer dans leur sac de couchage respectif ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, scellant cette promesse de s'aimer même de loin. L'une de leur main resta attaché à l'autre, et ils s'endormirent les doigts entrelacés. Avant de perdre connaissance ils aperçurent deux étoiles filantes l'une à côté de l'autre traverser le ciel dans la même direction. Si le ciel en personne leur disait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qui étaient-ils pour s'y opposer.

* * *

Je suis lessivée, ce chapitre dont entre parenthèses je ne suis pas satisfaite, la fin en particulier, m'aura vidé de toute mon énergie vitale. J'avais promis de l'écrire cet été, et je l'ai fait. Monsieur a décidé d'être long et de me donner du fil à retordre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit!


End file.
